


Moment

by stitchcasual



Series: Kiss Me Like You Mean It [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Tiny Angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchcasual/pseuds/stitchcasual
Summary: Truly peaceful moments are few and far between. Fenris savors this one while he can.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GothicPrincessWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/gifts).



> Prompt 6 (lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up)  
> <3
> 
> I've had this sitting in my To Do pile for a while and Rare Pair day for Cullen Appreciation Week provided a great excuse to write it! (rare triad, in this case, I suppose)

None of them sleep well. It’s not a symptom of having three people to a bed, even if that bed is Hawke’s California King monstrosity, but simply a byproduct of the separate baggage they each bring to the table. So it was something of a miracle when the three of them crawled into bed the night before, curled Hawke into the middle, and actually passed out within minutes of arranging the covers properly. They have extra blankets on Fenris’s side; even after many years in the south, he still gets cold easy. Cullen and Hawke are both Ferelden and used to it, but the blanket on Cullen’s side is softer and perhaps just a bit more plush than the ones Hawke and Fenris use. Though accustomed to sleeping with harsh coverings, Cullen had confessed some months ago that the time he fell asleep wearing Hawke’s fuzzy robe was the best night’s sleep he’d had in some time. The new blankets showed up shortly afterward. As for Hawke, he’s happy just as long as he can stick a foot outside of the sheets. It means they can’t tuck the covers under the mattress, but that’s not the end of the world.

Now, as the early morning sun crests the horizon, soft gold light falling through the shades they usually keep open, Fenris presses his forehead closer to the back of Hawke’s neck, a low sigh rumbling through him. Hawke mumbles something in response, and Fenris wraps his arm around Hawke’s waist, finding Cullen’s hand there, nestled against Hawke’s ribs. He twines his fingers with Cullen’s, smiling against Hawke’s neck at the surprised, sleepy sound from the other side of the bed. Fenris’s affections are usually directed toward Hawke, as are Cullen’s, but in these soft, quiet moments before they have to face their separate lives, it comes easier to them to be soft with each other as well.

Cullen’s hand tightens around Fenris’s before slackening again as he falls back asleep, and Fenris allows himself to heed the call too. Sundays are their laziest day, none of them needing to go into work, so a little sleeping in is usually on the docket followed by Hawke making a breakfast that by rights should feed five people instead of three. With Fenris in the big squishy armchair and Hawke and Cullen sprawled together on the couch, they watch movies or scroll on their phones, only moving to get food or go to the bathroom. Some days Hawke and Cullen disappear back to the bedroom to play together; on rarer occasions does Hawke convince Fenris to come with him; and rarer still are the days for all three of them.

When Fenris wakes again, the sun is higher in the sky, the patch of light on the floor growing larger with each passing moment. Still he doesn’t move from his new position on his back, loathe to dislodge the Hawke that has somehow slipped farther down the bed and nuzzled his head up into Fenris’s armpit. It isn’t the most comfortable position, but Hawke has that stupid smile on his face, the one he gets when he’s utterly content, and there are few forces in the world that can make Fenris disturb that look. He presses his lips against the mat of tangled black hair stuck to his side, and the pleased little sigh Hawke lets out is enough to perk Cullen's attention from where he had curled on his side away from them.

Cullen rolls over, scooting closer until he can throw his arm over Hawke to rest on Fenris’s thigh. He nuzzles his own kiss into Hawke’s hair, and Hawke whines something that sounds like “snmrfll.” The decidedly more-than-half-asleep middle to their sandwich twists his head around under Fenris’s arm to awkwardly present his face to Cullen, who obliges the unspoken request and kisses his forehead. No one but Fenris has their eyes open, and he watches his two partners brush noses against cheeks and chins as they attempt to seek out each other’s mouth.

Hawke groans deep in his chest when their lips finally make contact, pulling an answering sound from Cullen. Fenris’s eyes wrinkle and his lips turn up at the corners. He raises the arm not lodged under Hawke and strokes his hand down Hawke’s flank, delighting in the sleepy noises Hawke makes in response and the way he tries to arch into the touch. Cullen’s fingers run small circles on Fenris’s leg. 

It is...good, this not-so-early morning tangle of covers and limbs, muffled noises, and communal unspoken agreement to not leave the comfort of the bed and these bodies. Today is a good day, none of them touch-averse or fresh out of a nightmare, and Fenris takes advantage of this, moving his arm from Hawke’s side to Cullen’s face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek before settling his hand on Cullen’s neck. Cullen raises his head, and Fenris lifts over Hawke to kiss each blond eyebrow. They sink back onto the bed, both pressing up closer against Hawke between them, who mumbles something and rolls all the way over to press his face against Cullen’s chest. Cullen kisses the top of Hawke’s head and Fenris kisses the back, their arms winding around Hawke’s chest and hips from either direction.

Hawke drifts off again, snoring gently now though Fenris knows it will only get louder the deeper Hawke slumbers. Cullen’s breathing evens out, slowly; he often has trouble falling asleep, unable to rest for fear of what dreams may come. It seems to help him to be touching Hawke or Fenris when he’s attempting to sleep, as though the reassurance of their presence can drive the bad thoughts away. Fenris understands this. There is nothing that can keep his nightmares from rearing their ugly head, but the love and support he receives from Hawke and Cullen upon waking help to dispel their shadows from his waking mind. The three of them work, fit together in a way he hadn’t imagined possible when Hawke first approached him about his feelings for Cullen. They blunt the edges of each other’s trauma and brighten each moment of joy.

Fenris closes his eyes against the daylight, not tired but also not willing to leave the bed and be alone. He tugs the blanket on his side of the bed higher, tucking it over his shoulder. Eventually they will all get hungry. Until then, he will enjoy this moment as long as he can.


End file.
